


Who Do You Call Old

by herman_the_moth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Banter, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, H/D Erised 2018, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Memories, Photographs, Post-Hogwarts, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth
Summary: They both secretly like it better than a pensieve.





	Who Do You Call Old

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first year of taking part in the HD-Erised exchange and I'm super excited to give you all my comic! I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed drawing it! A special shoutout to the fantastic Mods - you guys are amazing and I admire your patience and determination to make it all work, thank you for all the guidance and kind words in the emails we exchanged. Last but not least, a huge thank you to my best dude L. who, as usual, encouraged me in the creating process ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
